Dribble, Drabble
by derpyderpderp
Summary: Avengers/Inuysaha style. Just a bunch of random stories that DO NOT correlate with one another.
1. Doctor

A/N; Hello. I've been reading fanfictions for a while now, so I've decided to try my hand at writing! Woot, woot! So yeah. These stories are written out mostly to get them out of my overcrowded mind, but reviews are nice I suppose. So...if you like, let me know? Cause compliments are nice. And everyone likes them regardless of what they say. So, yeah. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

Summary: Tony goes for a check up. Warning; Slight, kinda, sorta spoiler for Iron Man 3 if you haven't seen it yet. Word of advice...watch it.

* * *

Dark lashes fluttered softly against milky skin as she came in close, her touches light and her own bright blue eyes focused. A medical mask covered the lower half of her face from view. _Pity._ He thought. _Bet she'd have perfect lips._ His own pink tongue darted out, wetting his dry lips. "You know, doc, you're the only doctor that actually wears the mask." His voice, as husky as it was smooth, broke her train of thought and ended her prodding...much to his displeasure.

Blue eyes looked up at him, sparkling with no incentive. "Does it bother you, Stark-san?"

"It does actually." He smirked lightly. "I have a problem with beautiful woman hiding themselves from me."

She raised a thin brow, a dry look crossing her face...or what was visible of her face. "It is a requirement back home." She said by way of explanation.

"And I'm assuming you're no longer home?"

"No." She replied, bending forward towards his chest. Her fingertips running over the rim of the circular ring protruding from his sternum.

"Then why wear it?" Tony Stark asked, ignoring the trail of goosebumps that erupted from her touch.

"It helps with the homesickness." She glanced up at him, pulling her hands away from him. With a light tug she removed the mask revealing high cheekbones and pouty pink lips. _I knew it._ Tony thought, grinning ear to ear.

"Dinner." He started, watching as she moved effortlessly to dispose of the mask. She looked at him questioningly. "Is a good way to stave off the homesickness." He offered, playfully waggling his brows.

"I don't make it a habit of accepting dates from my patients, Stark-san. Besides, I'm in a relationship." She smiled apologetically, straightening her ponytail as she did so.

"Date? I didn't say date." Tony shook his head, eyes merrily twinkling. "My girlfriend would kill me if I took anyone other than her on a date."

"The great Tony Stark finally tied down?" She questioned, her tone teasing.

"I'm offended you think that, Doctor Higurashi." He feigned a horrified expression. "Not tied down. Never tied down. Just...bound. Like a contract."

Kagome chuckled, her bottom leaning against the counter of her examining office. "I see. Well, Stark-san, you seem to be doing a lot better than the last time I saw you."

"Knew that already, Doc." He waved her off.

"Then why come?" She asked, her brows nearly reaching her hair line. "You're a brilliant mind, if the media is to believed, Stark-san. I'm sure you can diagnose yourself."

"The media is to be believed. And I can." He stated, modesty not part of his vocabulary. "I come to get a reason to look and be touched without getting in trouble with the Misses." He joked, his merriment clear on his face.

"Yes. Of course." She added dryly, her lips pursed. "As I was saying, the procedure for the removal of the device will be a tedious one. Dangerous as well." He nodded, knowing this already. "But not impossible." He looked up at her, impatiently waiting for an explanation. "With the proper means and equipment you'll be free of the arc reactor without a problem. If that's really what you want."

"It is." He said without hesitation. She nodded, turning over to her prescription pad and scribbling out a quick note.

"Take this to the front and you'll be given the referral and date of the operation Follow the instructions for the antibiotics to a 'T'." He reached out for the slip only to have it snatched away. "Don't miss a single dose, Stark-san." He nodded, his eyes roved over the slip of paper, taking in the smooth strokes of her script. Neat and precise, traits doctors usually lacked in their writing. He offered a nod in thanks as he left the room. He approached the receptionist and handed over the thin slip.

"Stark." Tony started at the voice, deep and devoid of emotions...just as he remembered it.

"Taishou." Tony turned on his heels, coming face to...side with the tall, silver haired man.

"Hn." Sesshomaru nodded, his back against the wall and his arms crossed against his chest.

"You here for the good doctor, too?" Tony asked, shifting his weight to his right.

"Hn."

"Yeah, as loquacious as ever., I see" The shorter, brunette man slipped his hands into his pants pockets. The files already sent to Pepper.

"Stark-san?" Kagome's voice caused Sesshomaru's ears to perk slightly. "Is there a hold up with your referral?" She asked, concern etched across her face as she looked over to her receptionist.

"No, no. Not at all. Just catching up with an old...friend." Ignoring the scoff from Sesshomaru's direction he offered Kagome his most pleasant smile.

"Ah, Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed, her blue eyes brightening considerably. "Right on time as usual." Tony watched as the man inclined his head towards her, all the while pushing himself off the wall.

"Are you ready for lunch, Kagome?" Kagome nodded happily, her smile never diminishing.

"Wait...lunch?!" Tony started, straightening his posture at the thought. "You two know each other?"

"Why else would we have lunch, Stark?"

"I think that just might be the most I've heard you say in a single sentence." Tony quipped, smirking at the flat look he received.

Kagome chuckled nervously, blue eyes darting between the two most brilliant minds of the century. Her hands wringing nervously, she cleared her throat. "Ah...S-Sesshomaru, we should get going. The reservation won't be held forever."

"Hn." His head dipped and he waited patiently for the young woman to gather her things.

"Have a good day, Stark-san! I'll see you on the day of your operation." She smiled reassuringly, and with long strides she disappeared from her office an elbow tucked neatly in Sesshomaru's, chattering a mile a minute while he held the tiniest of smiles. And as Tony Stark exited the building, he thought of the odd couple the cold owner of Tenseiga Health Enterprises and the warm, cheeky doctor made. And he liked it. So with a small smile he flipped open his phone and reserved a table for two at the restaurant Pepper liked.

The end.

Additional A/N; I know, I know. Taishou...real creative. But really, it fits...I think. Plus it's way too much effort to find a surname that flows with Sesshomaru. And We can't exactly give him Kagome's last name...cause that's kind of freaky. They can be mistaken as siblings and that would be weird. So I went with the crowd, and the rest of futuristic Inuysaha fanfics, and deemed him Taishou, Sesshomaru. Or Sesshomaru Taishou. Whatever. But I hope you enjoyed and constructive criticism is always welcome but know that if you're mean to me...we can't be friends.


	2. Prisoner

A/N: Helloooo! Here is installment numero dos. And I can't exactly say that I like it as much as _Doctor_ but i think it'll do. It's been kind of hard to form my thoughts/imaginations into story format. But here is my attempt.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

Summary: For years, and years, she's been hidden deep within the ship.

* * *

Prisoner.

"Dr. Banner." Nick Fury stated, calling for the attention of the man that stood nervously away from others.

"Director Fury." Bruce responded, nodding his head in acknowledgement. Fury eyed the man carefully, his good eye pinning him where he stood. "You asked for me to come?"

"Yes. Follow me." Fury directed, leading the way towards a door plastered with stickers announcing: "AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY." Eyeing the doctor, Fury moved to hide the keypad form view, and ten beeps later the door swung open revealing a dimly lit staircase. "After you." Fury dictated more than offered, his hand gesturing for him to continue. Bruce conceded, stepping lightly down the stairs until he reached the ended. Patiently, thumbs twiddling, he waited and followed after the Director. Turns and doors and identical looking halls made it a maze, hard to navigate and memorize, even for him. They finally came to a stop before another door with another key pad. "Dr. Banner," Fury started, looking at the doctor with focused eyes. "You must remember to keep your anger in check." Nick Fury said slowly, making clear the need for the beast to remain caged. Bruce nodded, still not understanding the feeling of dread that continued to fill him. "Good. Then let's go in." The last door was finally open and Bruce stepped through cautiously, slightly behind the director. The final room was bright, almost like the sun compared to the dim halls. It took a while for Bruce's eyes to adjust, and when they did he spotted someone he never expected to see so deeply hidden within S.H.I.E.L.D.'s stronghold.

"Tony?!" Bruce asked loudly, the confusion seeping into his tone. Tony Stark, startled by the sudden company jerked his body around to face them.

"Surprising. You know, I expected something like this from Fury. But you, no. I never expected this form you, Banner." Tony shrugged nonchalantly, his anger poorly hidden.

"What are you doing here, Stark?" Fury demanded, a single hand rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Don't you know the meaning of 'authorized personnel'?"

"Uhh...no." Tony's dry response forcing Fury's anger to spike. "So, care to explain?" He asked looking over to the confused doctor.

"I...don't know. Fury called me in telling me he had something for me to look over." Both scientists looked over at Fury who was wishing for the migraine, that came as a packaged deal with Tony, to disappear.

So with a deep sigh, Fury began. "Her name is Kagome Higurashi. We don't know anything about her. What we do know is that she's Japanese, but the Japanese government has no paperwork proving her existence."

"So, she's a spy. They destroyed her paperwork." Stark reasoned.

"No. We sent in an agent undercover, no one panicked at her disappearance. No one planned for a retrieval. She's a no one, with no one." Fury explained. "But what we also know is that when Loki was imprisoned on this airship, she noticed. She fought to get out, and it was the only time she's ever lashed out at us. And apparently Loki noticed as well. It wasn't until after the attack that we recovered the footage. The God of Mischief came down here, hoping to spring her. She zapped him so hard, she blew him back out into the halls."

"And that's a problem...because?"

"She...lights up. Like a...christmas tree, for lack of a better term." Fury sighed, again. "If the lights ever go out, she can pass as a pink night light." Bruce and Tony stared at him as if he was crazy and at the moment he felt crazy. "And we've done blood work. Not a mutation."

"What is it you want us to do, exactly?" Tony asked.

"Not you, Stark. I need Dr. Banner to test and see how the green guy reacts to her."

"You want me to...let him out? Here? In midair?"

"Yes." Fury replied casually. "We'll open the door, you'll enter, and you'll release the Hulk."

"HE'LL KILL HER!" Banner shouted, silence following. "Before she even gets a chance, he'll kill her." His anger flashing through his eyes, green tinting his skin.

* * *

Kagome hugged herself closer. _There's someone here._ She thought, tightening her arms around her bare legs. Shivering at the blast of cold air from above, she grit her teeth before the chattering began. Clenching her eyes, she buried her face into her knees. Her stringy dark strands covered her bare back and fell over her shoulders and chest, hiding her nakedness as it pooled to the ground around her.

It's been hard for her since she woke up here for the first time. In this world and time. Everything was different, foreign to her. The technology advanced to the point of allowing men to fly around in suits and aircrafts to reflect the skies around it, rendering the craft invisible. A world with superheroes rather than demons and priestesses and monks. A world where Gods chose to roam the Earths, punishing whomever they chose. A world where her mother's soft, loving self wasn't part of. A world where her brother's innocently asked questions were never even formed, let alone asked. She was in a world of cold, harsh humans that imprisoned her in this cell. Humans she couldn't, and wouldn't defend herself against. And this is what she became. No longer a woman with the future laid out before her, with more than enough opportunities waiting for her if she only applied herself a little more. She was just a shell of the person that fought with her entire being against the evil hanyou, Naraku. She was a person who retained her spiritual powers in a world that didn't require it, let alone accept it. A power that fought against her every being to lash out at the humans that trapped her, experimented on her, dehumanized her.

And it was with these powers that she felt the disturbance in the air. The subtle shift caught her attention more than the conversation in a dialect she couldn't comprehend no matter how hard she tried. The flare was abnormal, a force fighting against the natural order of the world. And it was _calling_ to her. Like the jewel, that now hung limply against her breasts, once did. She lifted her head to the call, the angry waves curling over and around her pulling at her internal senses. Keeping her eyes shut she struggled to her feet and shakily she made her way over to the caller with her arm outstretched.

_"Youkai."_

* * *

The whisper was soft compared to the uproar between the three men, but it commanded their attention all the same. Bruce looked over Tony's shoulder, straining his neck to see the reason he was brought on board. And what he saw was sickening, twisting his stomach into complicated knots. Her waist length, black hair that could have once been healthy and beautiful was now limp and lackluster and hid what it could of her nude form. The skin that stretched over bone was pale and chalky, showcasing her protruding hipbones and ribs. The outstretched arm was shaking, as if exerted from holding itself up. Her steps were unsteady and shaky as she struggled to keep herself upright and moving. The sight was hard to watch and anger coursed through his veins, bubbling but still manageable.

"What? Don't have the funds to feed the poor girl?" Tony snapped, glaring between the eye and the patch.

"It's not that." Nick, once again, sighed. "She refuses to touch anything we give. We have to gas the room every night and hook her up to feeding tubes. Even then, it's difficult. The minute she wakes up she's ripping tubes out, crying and screaming."

"Maybe it's because one minute she's sitting, minding her own business and then next she's strapped down with needles sticking out at every angle!" Tony yelled exasperated, arms swinging about to show his distress.

"Or it could be the fact that she's in a room filled with people she doesn't recognize." Bruce added, uncomfortable at the sight of the struggling woman.

Fury shook his head, his single eye closed in thought. "That should be the problem, but it's not."

"How do you know?"

"She can't see."

The two genius' glanced over to the woman and took in her sightless eyes. The pearly, glazed over sheen glowing eerily under the florescent lights was enough to snap Banner's tight hold. It began with a tremble rolling through his body and advanced to a green taint coloring his eyes and skin. His shirt was next to follow, each button popping off one by one, as he doubled in height and tripled in mass. The two witnesses were frozen in fear, never having been at such close distance to the transition of doctor to beast. But before the transition could complete itself a bony hand reached out and took hold of the green tinged arm. A soft pink glow soon followed causing Fury to spring into action and pull out his handy, dandy handgun. He brought it up quick and took aim at the slight woman's head.

"No." Bruce gasped as he reached out and forcibly lowered Fury's piece. "Don't shoot." He clarified, his brown eyes wide as he watched the green taint leave his skin, his companions also taking notice.

The warmth started out small, a candle in the frigid air. And it grew. Grew into a blazing inferno that started at the wrist encased in her slender fingers and crawled up his arm and over his shoulder. And soon enough the pink blanketing her hand spread over to him, giving him a soft glow of pink as well. He sought out her face, trailing his eyes over their connected flesh and up towards her milky eyes.

And instinctively she knew. She allowed a small smile to grace her face before opening her mouth to speak in lilting Japanese, that no one understood. _"It's okay, youkai-san. I mean you no harm. It's a wonder that you are trapped here as well, and for that I am sorry."_ She took a tentative pause, allowing herself to catch her breath. _"But as long as we are here, perhaps we can be friends?"_ Her words stopped and her smile stretched as she waited patiently.

But Bruce didn't understand the words she said. He didn't understand the language she spoke. But he didn't have to, not when the warmth spoke for her. The soft, pink flames translated her words into emotions, emotions that he understood but couldn't fathom how. Instead of hearing her offer, he felt it. The swelling elation filling in his chest, like a balloon. _It okay. _The beast in him whispered. _Small lady, safe. Nice. Warm._ Allowing the whispers to continue he enclosed his own hand over hers and offered a soft squeeze. _  
_

"I understand, Miss Kagome." And, along with her natural pink glow, the small woman's smile brightened.


	3. A True Hero

A/N: Hello there! Installment three is here. This was rushed, and not really thought out so I'm sorry if it's not to your liking. I just really wanted to do a piece for Halloween. And to those that reviewed, thank you all so much. Really. I read them in class and I was literally grinning like an idiot. Not good considering my professor is old, boring, and teaches history. 'Nuff said. And I do take requests, if I can work it! So, if I can fine tune what's going through my mind you can expect a companion piece to Prisoner...soonish?

Oh yeah, Happy Halloween kiddos! Remember, avoid the houses of dentists, cause no one wants a toothbrush. Unless you need one, then go. Don't eat loose candy. And if someone gives you pennies...well that sucks. And, usually the nicely decorated houses give the best candy. Go there. Cause everyone likes a nice, fat goodie bag. And if I were still in high school, I would be out there taking candy from strangers...and I wouldn't even be ashamed.

Disclaimer: OWN NADA.

* * *

A True Hero.

* * *

"I don't even understand why you want to do this, Sota." Kagome groaned, running her fingers through her thick, dark locks.

"Because I've never done it before!" The young preteen whined, his fists clenched and feet stomping wildly.

"Because it's not celebrated in Japan!" She argued back, glaring lightly at the little twerp.

"Well, we're not in Japan right now are we?" He rolled his chocolate brown eyes, smirking at his older sister. Kagome didn't buy it, not for a second. "C'mon, sis. Please? I promise I'll be good!" He begged, his large brown eyes turned all doe-like...and it happened, no matter how much she told herself it wouldn't, she gave in. Just like she gave in when he asked to come visit her newly acquired apartment and just like when she gave in when he asked to stay in New York with her for an extra week.

"Fine." The older woman groaned , her shoulders slumping in defeat. Purposely ignoring the pest that was currently pumping his fists in victory, she glared at the picture in her hand. "And this is what you want?" She asked, defeat and annoyance clear in her tone.

"Mhm!" He nodded happily, grinning madly at his older sister.

"Fine, let's get to the fabric store before it closes for the day." Kagome grumbled as she grabbed her handbag and headed out the door with her, still cheering, younger brother following after her.

* * *

It was a lively night, in the home of Steve Rogers. Food and drinks were laid out in the living room, with classic horror movies playing in the background. It was their day off, or so Tony declared, and all the members of the Avengers were currently occupying some kind of surface in the small one bedroom, one bathroom condominium. There were cheers as, the original, _The Nightmare on Elm Street_ ended and the next one was popped in while the bowl of popcorn was passed around the room.

"Really, Cap. How do you live in this...box?"Tony shuddered, tossing back the popped kernels.

"It's bigger than what I lived in when I was in India." Bruce added, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly as he ignored the pointed look he was receiving from the billionaire.

"And you were smart enough to leave that behind to stay at Stark towers." Tony grabbed another handful of the buttery goods before tossing them at his, sometimes, unjolly, green giant of a friend. Which, in turn, earned him a nice, hearty smack from the pretty strawberry blonde curled into his sides.

"Ignore him, Steve. I think your place is lovely." Pepper smiled, used to playing the good guy when Tony was an ass. "Quite homey." She added in, patting the couch she rested on, affectionately.

"That's just a nice way of saying it's small. And crowded." Tony quipped, his smug expression glowing in the dimly lit room. Or at least it _was_ glowing before a square, and rather cushiony, throw pillow made contact with his face.

"Oops. Definitely didn't mean to do that." Natasha Romanoff drawled from the oversized armchair in the corner.

"Sure you didn't." The affronted man scowled, glaring through his grey-blue eyes. His grudge towards the trained assassin showing through. "Really, Romanoff, this shindig was invite only. An invite I didn't extend to you."

"I invited her." Steve jumped in before allowing this to escalate into a demonstration of just how deadly the petite woman could be.

"Yeah, well. The front desk at Stark Tower will have her picture on the "Do not allow on premises" list." Tony grumbled to himself.

"Yeah, you do that." Clint guffawed loudly, his eyes gleaming with amusement. "Won't do you any good. You'll just end up with a bunch of unconscious guards."

"Maybe. But she can't use force to get past JAR - " A knock on the door cut him off, and all eyes swiveled towards it. "Huh, are we missing anyone?"

"Nope. We're all accounted for." Bruce answered, his hands wringing in his lap. A habit he just couldn't kick. "Even Thor is here."

"It could be a trick-or-treater." Pepper exclaimed happily, pulling herself up only to shrink back into the cushions of the couch at the incredulous looks she was getting.

"Trick...or...treaters?" Thor parroted slowly, his head cocked to the side. "You mortals have such a creature?" He asked, readying his hammer.

"No, no!" Pepper quickly corrected, allowing Tony to go towards the door. "They're children. Dressed in costumes asking for candy."

"Don't be silly, Pep." Tony looked back, pausing before the door. "This is New York. No one trick-or-treats anymore." He said before pulling the wooden door open.

"Trick-or-Treat!"

"Well, I'll be damned." The man before Sota stated, his face clearly disbelieving. "A trick-or-treater. Sorry, twerp, but we don't have candy here."

"It's okay!" Sota beamed up, his pearly whites flashing the man. "What do you have?" The cheeky kid asked.

"Sota!" Kagome exclaimed, her face flushing pink. "Sorry, he's not a brat...sometimes."

"It's okay. We got beer. You want beer, kid? What are you supposed to be anyways?"

And again, Kagome flushed but for an entirely different reason. "You can't offer a child beer!" She cried out, pulling the boy's shoulders until his head was cushioned just below her breasts.

"I'm Inuyasha!" Sota stated proudly, pulling away from his sisters' clutches to unsheathe his plastic sword.

"Right. What's an Inuyasha?"

"Not _an_ Inuyasha." Sota ground out, his shoulders slumping underneath the silver wig he donned. "_The _Inuyasha."

"Okay...what's _the_ Inuyasha?"

"A hero!" Sota shouted, his cheeks puffing in annoyance.

"Hero? With long, pretty hair and...what are those? Cat ears?"

"Dog ears! They're dog ears!" Sota corrected, his brown eyes glaring heavily at the stranger before him.

"If you wanted to be a hero, shoulda' dressed as Iron Man, kid." The man shrugged, reaching out to ruffle Sota's bangs only to miss as the child ducked out from under his reach.

"Pft. Iron Man? He's not a _real _hero." Sota laughed, his body doubled over with his chuckles. "Iron Man...a hero." Sota giggled to himself as he moved away from the stunned man and onto the next door.

Kagome watched on, smiling nervously at the man before her, taking the heat of his bewildered glare. Giggling nervously she averted her gaze from the many curious stares of the man and his guests.

"Hey, sis!" Sota called out, a welcome distraction from the tense stare off. "This guy has candied apples and more in his apartment! He said we could come in and eat as much as we want!" Kagome snapped her head to his direction, the man before her following suit.

"Don't you dare go in there, Sota."

"Listen to you sister, kid."

"But he said that he has too much!" And before the small boy could react, a meaty arm wound its way around his neck pulling him into the man's protruding belly.

"Sota!" Kagome cried out, running forward.

"Cap! Romanoff! Situation out here!" Tony called out as he thrust his wrists out and over his body, causing the occupants of the room to scramble out of their seats and over to the door. "Your neighbors got the kid!" Tony's voice came out muffled as the last piece of his suit tacked itself onto the rest. "This way." He directed, leading the rest of the Avengers down the hall.

"Let him go, you sick freak!" Kagome shouted out, pounding on the wooden door.

"Ma'am, step aside." Steve said, busting the door down. "You should stay out of the way, miss." He said, turning to the woman only to watch helplessly as she dashed into the apartment. "Miss!"

"Get off my brother, you asshole!" Kagome growled, her glare icy and voice determined.

"Leave, little girl. And I'll give him back when I'm done." The greasy man smirked, his hold tightening on a squirming and whimpering Sota.

"Ma'am, let us handle this." Natasha said calmly, coming up next to Kagome only to be on the receiving end of a heavy glare.

"Get. Off. My. Little. Brother." Kagome repeated slowly, her fists clenched at her sides.

"No."

_"Close your eyes, Sota."_ And the moment his eyes slid shut, Kagome sprung. Her closed fist thrown out and colliding with the meaty neck housing the kidnapper's throat. His arms instantly went up to cradle his neck, hacking and coughing as he released Sota and leaving the Avengers stunned with their mouths hanging. "You okay?" The foreign girl asked, her bright blue eyes scouring over the small boy looking for any injury. "Idiot! You don't go into other people's houses!" Kagome scolded, ignoring the pooling of his tears or his downcast face.

"Sorry." The boy sniffed, his hand running over his runny nose. Kagome sucked her teeth in annoyance, rolling her eyes skywards before lightly punching him in the arm.

"C'mon, brat. Let's get you changed and we'll go for some ice cream, kay?" Kagome asked brightly, ruffling his hair expectantly. And he responded accordingly, swatting away at her hand with slight pout.

"Thanks, Kagome." He smiled, allowing her to pull him out of his attempted kidnapping scene. "That's why you're my true hero."

She grinned at his words, her cheeks tinted lightly. "Maybe next year you can be _me_ for Halloween!" She said, playfully nudging his arm.

"No way! Then I'd be sure to get kidnapped again! And this time it probably won't be a normal person." He said slyly, smirking at the glare he received.

"Fine, then. Save yourself next time." She huffed, stomping off without him leaving the, still gaping, Avengers.

"Now, that's my kinda girl." Tony grinned before realizing that Pepper was right next to him. "You know...if I didn't have you."

"Uh huh."

"Seriously, Pep. You're my one and only."

"That's good to know, Tony. Make sure you keep that in mind when you're on the couch tonight."

The end.


End file.
